


Waiting it out

by Anonymous_Writer12



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Escaping the storm, F/M, Overwatch Storm Rising event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: This is for a contest over on overwatch amino, I just wanted to write some gency fluff.





	Waiting it out

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a contest over on overwatch amino, I just wanted to write some gency fluff.

Angela sighed as she looked at the weather report playing on the TV in their hotel room for the 50th time in the last 10 minutes, the storm only grew worse and worse.  
She was glad Genji and Winston had agreed with her and Lena to move all their (little) belongings to one room incase they had to evacuate. The aforementioned gorilla sitting next to the young Brit on Lena's bed, letting her talk his ear off about the storm outside, it seemingly helped calm them both. Angela took a quick glance at the cyborg ninja standing against the wall to her right, his attention also on the weather outside, he probably didn't realize how edgy he looked staring out the window, worry painted across his unmasked face.  
She sighed and walked over to the door, needing to escape the tense atmosphere of the room. She stood out in the hallway next to the room, opening up some files on the mission on her tablet and starting to work. No use in sitting around worrying when there was nothing they could do about it. They had failed to hand Maximilien over with enough time to leave the island before the hurricane came too close, no one was allowed to leave or enter the island until the storm passed.  
She typed away at the report, tuning the rest of the world out, not even noticing the door opening and someone coming to stand next to her until he spoke.  
“I guess that dinner will have to wait.” Genji spoke, laughing when she jumped at his sudden appearance.  
“I know you are a master of stealth but is it really necessary to use it constantly?” she asked, making sure sounding mad but not truly meaning it.  
“I didn’t try to sneak up on you, to be fair.” he said, smirking at her.  
“Well, maybe give me some warning next time you notice I’m working.”  
“Alright, alright.”  
A comfortable silence enveloped them, just the raging storm outside filling the space. Angela returned her attention to her work, failing to notice how Genji watched her from the corner of his eye.  
“You know, it wouldn’t kill you to take a break from working.” he commented.  
“Yes, but there is nothing better to do. It’s either work or worry about the storm, I’d rather do something useful with my time.” Angela didn’t look up when she replied, busying herself with typing.  
“You could talk to me, our Winston, or Lena.” Genji argued, poking her playfully in her arm. “Is that not a useful use of your time?”  
“Well, I suppose it is, but I still need to fill out the report on the mission.” she argued, turning her head to face him.  
“Sojourn said she’d give us a little break after the mission, technically you don’t have to fill out the report until we get back.” Genji retorted, grabbing the tablet out her hands and using his height to keep it out of her reach.  
“That is not fair, Genji.” Angela said, frustration lacing her voice as she stood on her tiptoes to try and reach the tablet, stretching her arm as far as she could.  
Before she managed to grab her tablet back, Genji caught her lips in a kiss and she forgot all about the tablet. It wasn’t their first kiss, but they weren’t actually together, they flirted around each other, mostly to keep the rest of their friends annoyed.  
Angela wrapped her already outstretched arm around Genji’s neck, and he brought the arm not holding onto the tablet around her waist, he deepened the kiss. They had no sense of how much time had passed until a sudden beeping alarm made them seperate, an almost robotic voice came over the loudspeaker,  
“Attention, hotel guests, we are now in the process of evacuating, please gather any important belongings and leave the rest behind, hotel staff will be coming to your rooms when it is your turn to evacuate. Please remain calm and stay in your rooms until further notice.”  
The message began repeating in spanish, and Genji turned and smiled at Angela,  
“Guess we should go back in.” he said, handing her the tablet. She grabbed it before they separated to head back into the room,  
"Next time you want a kiss, you can just ask, you know?" She replied, earning a hearty laugh as Genji opened the door,  
"Where's the fun in that? After you," she rolled her eyes and walked in, before being bombarded by a panicked Lena and a freaked out Winston.  
Genji smiled as he watched Angela try and calm their two friends, silently moving around them to grab their things, giving her a thumbs up of encouragement, just to revive a death glare in response.  
_We'll be fine._


End file.
